100 Song fic Challenge
by silverrayne621
Summary: This is a challenge my friend gave me, Write 100 songfics. Ninth One: You're not Alone ItachixIno. Requests accepted Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, No Pairings too!
1. Family Portrait

Okay! Lookie here, this one doesn't even have a pairing, its...about...the Uchiha clan...really...

Its a song fic using Pink's song Family Portrait.

Disclaimer: Claim no ownership over anything in this fic

* * *

Family Portrait

* * *

_Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said _

Sobs echoed through the house.

A little boy with black hair and black eyes covered his ears as he turned over in bed. _'Please stop.' _he thought desperatly, tring to block out the sound.

A loud shattering sounded through the house, he carefully got out of the bed and creeped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I hate you, you stupid ass bastard! I should have listened to my mother when she told me not to marry you!" Mikoto cried as she slammed the door to one of the many guest rooms, her sobbing heard through the walls.

He peeked around the corner where he saw his father sitting at the kitchen's island.

"Dad?"

He looked up, "Sasuke, what are you doing up?"

"I heard yelling." he whispered.

Fugaku looked down, "It was nothing Sasuke, go back to bed."

Sasuke nodded and started towards the stairs, "I love you daddy...and..and...mommy didn't mean it." he hurridly went back up the stairs and climed back in bed, _'She didn't mean it...'_

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family _

"Why must you continue doing this?" Sasuke heard his mother's sobs again a few nights later.

"I have no idea what your talking about, what am I doing?" His father's slurred and drunken voice echoed loudly through the house.

"You always get drunk! Everytime you have a bad day at work, you go to the bar, and come home, and expect me to put up with your shit! Fugaku, you're blowing alot of money on alcohol, and what about the kids! You're being a bad influence! Goddammit Fugaku, if you don't straighten up, I'm going to leave!" A door slammed and the walls shook.

Sasuke burried himself under the blankets more, hoping to block out his father's drunken poundings on the door.

His door creaked open, "Sasuke?"

A small whimper.

The door closed and light footsteps were heard.

His bed dipped, "Sasuke are you okay?" The blanket was pulled from over his head.

Sasuke looked up to meet his brother's black eyes, "Itachi?"

Itachi sighed and pulled Sasuke in his arms, "Its okay Sasuke, its alright, everything's going to be okay." his brother's voice was a bit shakey, "Its going to be okay."

Sasuke gripped Itachi tighter, his eyes teary, "Why are they like this?" he whispered, "Why?"

"I don't know Sasuke, I don't know, lets just sleep okay?" He layed down in Sasuke's bed, pulling Sasuke closer.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

The door slammed, jarring Sasuke and Itachi from their sleep.

"What was that Aniki?" Sasuke whispered quietly.

Itachi sat up and got up, "I don't know, stay here, okay?"

Sasuke nodded as Itachi walked out the door.

When Itachi hadn't came back, Sasuke got up and went to see himself, he stood beside Itachi who stood at the top of the steps.

"Fugaku? Where are you going? I thought you were off today? Why are you leaving so early?"

Their father just sighed and turned towards Mikoto, "I need to clear my head, I'll be back for dinner."

That seemed to anger her, "Which means you're going off to drink, why are you doing this to us?"

He just kept on walking out the door, ignoring her.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he ran down the steps, ignoring his brother's call, "Daddy!"

Fugaku stopped and turned towards Sasuke, who had ran up to him.

"Don't go daddy." Sasuke whispered, looking intohis father's eyes.

He shook his head, "I'll be back for dinner Sasuke, don't worry."

"But you'll be mean again, and you and mommy will yell...and...and...and...don't go, please." he whispered cluching Fugaku's pant leg.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," He said as he pulled his leg from Sasuke's grasp and walked out the front door.

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too _

"Dammit Mikoto! Why haven't you cleaned this damn house up yet?" Fugaku yelled, drunkenly slurring and swaying.

Mikoto glared, "I haven't had time-"

"You haven't had time, you haven't had time, what do you do all day then woman?"

"I, stay here, watch the kids, cook for you, clean up, and run the other half of the business, while you, go to work and get drunk after! What the fuck do you think I do all day?!" She was crying again, she turned and walked towards the kitchen, "Oh yeah, dinner's ready."

Sasuke and Itachi walked down the steps, towards the kitchen.

Sasuke turned towards the door, where his father stood, and carefully walked towards the door, "Daddy, why do you do it? Why do you make her cry?"

"I don't know Sasuke..."

"Father, you should go apologize."

Fugaku looked up, his eyes met Itachi's, he sighed, "I can't Itachi, you know that, I have to wait for a little bit."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Come on Sasuke, lets go."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku said, sobering up some, "Are you alright?"

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family _

Ignoring his father and brother's calls he ran out the door.

He ran, down the streets, towards the outter woods near the center of the village.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" His brother's voice yelled from behind him.

He kept on running, ignoring Itachi's cries, until he stopped running, his knees shakey and his breaths heaving.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke's shoulders shook, "I don't want to go back Aniki, please don't make me go back."

He heard Itachi sigh and walk closer, "I'm sorry Sasuke, we have to..."

"But-"

Itachi shook his head and hugged Sasuke, "Its alright, I'll be there, lets go."

Sasuke sighed, and let Itachi lead him back.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave _

They walked through the front door, they were assualted by yelling again.

"...You fucking bastard! I knew something was up. So, is she good? Is she better? Is she prettier than me? Do you lover her more?"

"Well, you haven't been anymore faithful than I have!"

"What are you talking about? I have been nothing more than faithful to you, the whole time you have been going out and seeing...her! How do you think I feel about this? Why did you do this to me Fugaku?"

"I'm tired of you whinning all the time! That's all you ever do is whine and complain!"

"If you have a problem then leave!"

"Fine! I will!"

Fugaku turned towards the doo where Sasuke and Itachi stood.

"Daddy, Don't leave, please." Sasuke said, pleadingly.

Fugaku shook his head, "I'm sorry boys, I have to."

"But-"

He shook his head, "Its alright Sasuke, I'll come see you two sometimes, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, his shoulders shaking again.

He walked to the door and turned back to Itachi, "Take care of Sasuke, okay?"

Itachi nodded, "I will, don't worry."

Fugaku turned and walked out the door.

Sasuke moved to run after him, but Itachi held him back.

"Just let him go Sasuke, just let him go..." He whispered as he carried Sasuke to his room.

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name _

Sasuke sat in his room, staring at the wall, when a knock brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke? Can I come in?"

He looked up and saw Mikoto standing in the doorway. He shook his head and glared at her.

She sighed and leaned against the doorframe, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but he was always gone, and-" she saw him ignoring her, she just walked out the door.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up again and saw Itachi standing infront of him. He whiped the tears that were leaking from his eyes and looked down again.

The bed dipped as Itachi sat down and put his arm around him, pulling Sasuke towards him.

"You okay?"

Sasuke shook his head and buried his face in Itachi's shoulder, "Mommy, she's not with Daddy anymore, what do we do now?"

Itachi sighed and pulled Sasuke into a hug, "I don't know."

"Are they getting divorced?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke let out a chocked sob, "Why Itachi? I don't want a new daddy...or brother...or house...or anything."

"That doesn't mean that she's going to get re married, and if she does, then we'll get through it, together."

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally _

"Aniki, why don't Mommy and Daddy get along now?"

Itachi shifted a bit and pulled Sasuke closer, "I don't know Sasuke, I don't know."

/Time skip 2 years/

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave) _

Ten year old Sasuke sat grudgingly beside his new step brother Naruto, Itachi on the other side. While his mother and step-father stood behind them.

"Alright, now, you have ten seconds until the flash goes off..."

The flash went off, Mikoto smiling widely, Arashi, their step-father, smiling lovingly. Itachi had a small smile on his face, Naruto, a wide bright smile, and Sasuke glowering at the camera.

------

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Sasuke sat in his bed, his copy of the picture they had taken earlier in his hand, he glared at it, he didn't want another family...he didn't, he wanted his real father back...

he ripped the picture in half, taking a match, he burnt it, the smiling faces mocking him.

_'Daddy, don't leave, please.'_

/Time Skip 3 years/

_Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone _

Thirteen year old Sasuke sat in his room, the house was empty. His mom and Arashi went out shopping, and Itachi and Naruto went to the park for the day, he was alone.

There was a knock at the door downstairs. He got up and walked down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Dad?!"

Fugaku smiled, "Nice to see you too Sasuke." he said as he stood at the door, "Well, are you going to let me in?"

Sasuke nodded and stepped aside allowing Fugaku to enter.

"I see your mother re-married, and re-decorated."

Ssuke nodded sadly, "Can I come and live with you, please?"

Fugaku sadly shook his head, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can only visit. Its what the courts agreed on."

"Oh."

Fugaku turned to Sasuke, "But that doesn't mean that I have to be out of you're life for good, now come here." he said holding out his arms to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there for a minute before rushing into his father's arms.

"You've grown alot Sasuke," Fugaku said tightening his hold on Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded against his shoulder, "Its been so different here, I mean when Arashi and Naruto moved in, they expected me to call Arashi dad, and accept Naruto as my little brother, but, I couldn't..." he whispered, trying not to cry, "Why did you leave mom?" the question came out before he could stop it.

Fugaku sighed, "Well Sasuke, Mikoto and I...we just didn't have the same views I guess, and got tired of each other."

"You don't have to leave dad, you know, you can stay, we've got enough room, that way momand you don't have to be that near each other..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I have to go, but I'll see you again soon, okay?"

/Time skip 5 years later/

Eighteen year old Sasuke packed his clothes. He was leaving, finally, maybe his dad would help him get enough for an apartment near the college.

"Sasuke? Do you really have to go?" Mikoto asked as she walked by the doorway.

He didn't say anything, but kept on packing.

"Where will you stay?"

He stopped and looked up, "I'll ask dad, he should be able to help me."

"But he lives an hour away from the college, wouldn't it be better to stay here?"

He shook his head and picked up his duffel bag, "I'm ready to get out of here. I'ts been hell since I was nine, when you remarried, and I got a whole new family. You, always pressuring me to accept that man as my father, and Naruto as my little brother..." he stopped and shook his head again and walked down the stairs towards the dining room where his other luggage was.

"Sasuke?" He heard as he walked into the dining room, he looked and saw Itachi coming out of the kitchen with something in his hand.

He tilted his head to the side a bit as Itachi came over to him,"Yeah?"

He handed Sasuke a small box, "Give this to Father. Tell him it's Mom's wedding band, she doesn't want it, so I figured that he'd want it to sell, or to give away."

Sasuke nodded, "Bye Itachi, see you later."

Itachi offered a small smile, "Make me proud Little Brother."

Sasuke nodded and walked out the door with his luggage in hand.

After the door shut and he heard the car pull away, he reached down and picked up a knife laying on the table, staring at the blade as it glisened in the light, reflecting the portrait.

His eyes hardened as he threw the knife forcefully at the picture hanging in the front of the room, a loud shattering sounded and glass fell.

He took a deep breath, to calm himself down as he walked into his mother's use to be office.

The photo that had been hanging there of Itachi, Sasuke, Arashi, Mikoto, and Naruto, fell to the ground as the knife held the photo of them, back before the divorce, when they were still a happy family...

_Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little boy forever  
I'll go to sleep at night_

* * *

/Deep breath/ Okay, that took 3 days to do...and I know it sucks...

Anyway, this is Song-fic number 1...you see, my friend challenged me to write 100 song-fics...

So please request, if you want a certain song to be used, or certain pairing. English, Japanese, Korean, ect songs are okay, as long as you can tell me where to get a translation.

Song fic 2: Someday-Nickelback


	2. Someday

Hi! Next chapter to my challenge, this one is using the song Someday, of course...as a request song for a chapter of my other fic What Hurts The Most...this chapter is dedicated to Shounen-Ai.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Don't sue, don't own the song either...

Warnings: this is Slash! SasuNaru, don't like don't read! OOC Sasuke.

* * *

Someday

* * *

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
_

The door slammed, and shuffling was heard as Naruto threw things around their bedroom.

"Naruto?" a voice said opening the door.

He turned around as the person entered and threw a spare kunai at him, "Leave me alone Sasuke, I don't want to talk to you right now."

Sasuke dodged the kunai and walked over to Naruto, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you do?! You bastard, you don't think I saw you? I wonder where you go everyday, and I follow you, only to find you cheating on me."

"What-"

"Don't what me Sasuke, I saw you, you were with Sakura all fucking day! So don't give me that bullshit about you not doing anything!"

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, "Look Naruto, you don't understand, really-"

"No Sasuke, I don't understand, tell me, why were you with Sakura all day?"

"Well, you see...I was...helping her..."

"For the past two weeks?"

"Yes, her mother is sick...and...um...she needs someone to help take care of her..."

Naruto turned around and looked up at Sasuke, "That is the most complete utter bullshit I have ever heard...Sasuke, why did you lie to me? I can tell you lie, why can't you tell me?"

Sasuke sighed, "I can't tell you Naruto..."

"Fine," He turned back around, "When you can tell me, you know where to find me."

"But-"

"No buts Sasuke, I don't want to hear it, when you can tell me the truth, you find me, if you can't forget about me."

Sasuke watched as he walked out of the room, a backpack in his clenched hands.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_  
Sasuke sighed as he stood at the door, "Alright Naruto..."

----------------

Naruto walked out into the cold autumn air, looking back at the house, he sighed and allowed a tear to escape.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Sasuke stared out the window as Naruto walked down the village street.

_'Someday Naruto, someday I'll stop being an idiot and tell you.'_

/3 months later/

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_  
Three long months have passed.

Sasuke walked down the snowy streets, his hair blowing in the chilly air.

He stared at the sky, lost in thoughts, when he bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"I'm sorr-" the stopped.

Sasuke looked down, his eyes met with crystal blue eyes, "Naruto." he breathed, his eyes widening.

"Hello Sasuke." his voice was cold.

"So, do you wanna go do something?" Sasuke asked helping Naruto up.

Naruto looked at him, "Can you tell me the truth?"

Sasuke sighed and looked down, "Not yet."

"Bye Sasuke."

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

"See ya..."

It bothered him to say that the second time...

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
_

'_Just give me a little bit more time Naruto...I promise...'_

_------_

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

/2 months later/

A knock at his door alerted Naruto that he had a visitor.

Getting up he walked over to the door, only to immediantly close it back.

"Open up Naruto, please, I have to talk to you." He knocked on the door, "Please? I've come to tell you...the truth..."

Cautiously Naruto opened the door, "Alright Uchiha, you have one minute." He walked back to the couch and sat down, waiting for Sasuke to explain.

"Alright, you see, when I kept on going to Sakura's she was helping me...with something...but I can't tell you now...so, could you meet me on the Hokage Monument at eight?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, maybe not."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, you know what, come whether you want to or not, I don't care."

"Sasuke, are you going to tell me the truth this time, or are you just going to lead me on?"

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

Sasuke turned and walked out the door.

_'I don't know Naruto...maybe...'_

--------

/Later that Night/

Naruto stood out on the Fourth Hokage's head, the air was chilly, and it was a little past eight, he considered just leaving.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned towards the voice, "Well Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked up to him, "Okay, look Naruto, we've known each other a long time, and I'm really sorry about not telling you about what I was doing with Sakura, and..." he stopped.

"And?" Naruto said, trying to get him to continue.

"And... I was wondering...if...you..." He stopped again, thoughts of Naruto declining him, and laughing at him plauging him.

"If I what Sasuke? Hurry up, I don't have all night Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent, wondering if he should ask him or not.

Naruto sighed, "Alright, fine, I guess, it isn't important." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait! Will you marry me?"

Naruto stopped, and chuckled, "So you were at Sakura's this whole time, planning on how to ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, she was helping me, figure out what ring to get you, and how to stop being an ass to ask you..."

Naruto sighed, "Someday Sasuke, Someday..." With that, Naruto poofed away, leaving Sasuke on the monument, in the moonlight.

---------

The next day Sasuke woke up, a note was attached to his window.

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

_Look Sasuke, I know, what I said, about you cheating on me was foolish, but I was really worried...and stressed out. The reason I said what I said was because Tsunande-obaa-chan signed me up for a mission, and it may take me a few years to complete..._

_That's why I never answered you, because I don't know if I'll ever make it back, but if I do, just remember that someday Sasuke, I'll marry you..._

_Someday..._

_

* * *

_There we go! How do u like that? Once again this is for you Shounen-Ai, hope you like! 

Also, as for why Sasuke was so ansty for askin Naruto to marry him, is cause I read lots of fics where Sasuke is so sure of himself when he pops the question, I wanted to explore the more...unsure of side of him...cause we all know he's not that arrogent...

Please excuse my spelling mistakes

Next chapter: Bleed Like Me, requested by: Neo.Sakura.Kiss


	3. Bleed like Me

Okay! Next one, this one is for Neo.Sakura.Kiss...

Hope this is to your taste...

I also realize that this sucks majorly...and one verse thingy didn't fit into the story...gah! So it's like gonna be there...but no words under it...

Please excuse the errors, non-betaed and spell-checked

Don't own, please don't sue...

--- is break between scenes

------------------------------ is break between verses

* * *

Bleed Like Me

* * *

_Avalanche is sullen and too thin  
She starves herself to rid herself of sin  
And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin  
And she says:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?  
_Sakura stared at the reflection in the mirror.

"Sakura! It's time for dinner!" Her mother called from downstairs.

Turning away from the mirror she walked to the door and poked her head out of it, "It's alright mother, I'm not hungry, I'll eat later."

That's a lie, she never eats, she can't. She's too fat to, she has to be skinny. Skinny like those models on television.

"Alright dear, make sure you eat though, I don't want you getting sick!"

"Yes mother!"

---

She was looking at her reflection again. Standing there tracing over the bones that protruded from her ribs with a dazed smile.

"I'll finally be skinny enough, then, I can get him...and he'll love me.." She whispered as she slipped on the red dress that hugged her anorexic figure.

------------------------------

_Chris is all dressed up and acting coy  
Painted like a brand new Christmas toy  
He's trying to figure out if he's a girl or he's a boy  
He says:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

Gaara shifted through his closet and pulled out some clothes.

He walked to the bathroom and put them on the closed toilet seat.

Reaching under the sink he pulled out a case and started applying make-up.

Red lipstick, very light pink blush, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some concealer.

He smiled slightly as he looked in the mirror. He looked perfect.

After slipping on the dark blue jean mini skirt, he carefully pulled the short sleeve button down blouse over his pale figure.

Padding downstaris in his stocking clad feet, to the front door, he sat down on the bech beside the door and put on black four inch heels.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall beside the door, he flashed a small smile at it before closing the door.

---

The music in the club was loud, so loud that you could hear it vibrating the pavement from outside.

Gaara smiled, this was his kind of scene.

He walked into the club and immediantly headed to the dance floor where a sea of bodies were grinding against one another.

As he pushed himself to the middle he closed his eyes, losing himself among the music and bodies.

----------------------------

_Doodle takes dad's scissors to her skin  
And when she does relief comes setting in  
While she hides the scars she's making underneath her pretty clothes  
She sings:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?_

Ino quietly snuck into her dad's office.

She had to hurry up, he was due home any minute.

She shuffled through the drawers, where were they?

Her eyes widened slightly as she started opening the drawers frantically.

She couldn't find them and panicked, did he know? Did he move them, or take them to work with him?

She sighed and closed the drawers defeated, getting ready to leave her eyes caught a flash of silver.

Her eyes lit up as she hurried over to the desk and pulled a pair of orange handled scissors from under scraps of paper.

Her ears alert, just incase he came home early, she walked over to the attached bathroom and closed the door with a sharp click.

She stood infront of the sink, wrist over it as she ran the blade of the scissors over the tender pale flesh, adding more scars.

The crimson liquid runs over her arm and into the sink, she can't be messy with this, she can't let her father find out.

She lets out a long low breath as the pain sets into a dull numbing sensation and the blood pours evenly over her arm.

---

She smiled elegently as she was whisked away to the dance floor again, her long pale blue eveng gown trailing behind her.

As she clasped hands with another potential husband, one sleeve covered arm wrapped around his neck, the other arm firmly in the air as she waltzed around on the floor.

Her laughs rang through the ballroom as she danced on the floor, wishing she could just go home and forget about finding a husband.

----------------------------

_Therapy is Speedie's brand new drug  
Dancing with the devil's past has never been too fun  
It's better off than trying to take a bullet from a gun  
And she cries:  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?  
_

"Alright Hinata, you're records say that you've had some odd ways to channel you're pain, would you mind telling me about them?"

Staring at the ceiling, Hinata smiled dazedly, "Lifes hard, so...when I was sixteen, I started to do drugs...but only once a week, it wasn't a habit. When I finally got out of high school, it just wasn;t enough, so I started the whole 'Club till you drop' thing, where I would dance until I passed out."

"I see, now tell me you're next way of venting you're pain."

Sitting up slightly she cocked her head to the side, "Before or after I almost comitted suicide?"

"After."

She nodded, "I got into drugs again, though on a larger addicition base, than just to stop the pain...then I almost comitted suicide again."

"Why did you decided that you needed all of this to stop you're pain?"

Her eyes hardened somewhat, "My family, is a very prestigious family, with many branches. I used to be the shy, always stuttering type person. I was 'destined' to become the next heiress of the family, but, I would have to toughen up. So my father thought up all of these ways of making me tougher, everything from beatings to almost death experiences. For a while I though it was fun, you know the thrill of death, but once you've had a gun pulled on you, you realize that it's not that fun."

"When exactly did he try to shoot you?"

The dazed look returned to her eyes, "That's the reason I'm here."

"Alright Hinata, you can go now, same time next week."

She smiled and nodded, "I kinda like therapy, it's fun, and I like stuff that's fun."

----------------------------

_JT gets all fucked up in some karaoke bar  
After two drinks he's a loser after three drinks he's a star  
Getting all nostalgic as he sings "I Will Survive"  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?  
Hey baby can you bleed like me?  
C'mon baby can you bleed like me?  
_

Naruto looked around the bar and chuckled as someone stood on the stage singing a terrible rendention of an oldies song.

"Hey, bartender, another one." he calls and the man behind the bar nods and sets a glass in front of him.

He's on his second one, not that he cares, he has no where to be, he's maxed out on overtime and his bills are overdue, but he still doesn't care.

"Give me another one." he says again as another glass was sat in front of him.

He picked it up and studided the amber liquid inside the glass, before dowining the contents and getting up.

Naruto walked to the stage, he wasn't drunk, he was pleasntly buzzed. Buzzed enough to go and sing his heart out on stage.

The night passed by in a blur to him, all he could make out was the cheering and applauding that the crowd did.

After he finished five songs, he stumbled off the stage and towards the door, waving goodbye to everyone as he left.

-------------------------

_You should see my scars  
_Sakura sat in her bedroom crying.

It was out, they knew her secret.

They knew. That was the only thought that was running through her head.

They knew and they weren't going to let it go...

---------------------------

_You should see my scars_

The beat echoed outside, vibrating the pavement.

Gaara laughed as he was led out of the club and towards a car.

Once they were inside, the other man leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you."

Gaara just answered him with another kiss, and the car pulled away from the club.

-----------------------

_You should see my scars_

Ino ran the scissors over her arm again, making a x-shape mark on her arm.

Tonight was stressful. She danced with every man that her father had chose, and yet, none were the right one for her.

She sighed and carved something in her arm.

_'Help me.'_

-----------------------

_You should see my scars_

"Okay Hinata, tell me, are you still on any type of narcotics?"

She smiled lazily, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

She shrugged, "Depends on what you consider narcotics."

"Well, what are you on?"

She shrugged again, "Nothing dangerous."

"Hinata, what are you on?"

She rolled her eyes, "Tylenol, Advil, basic over the counter drugs."

"I thought we talked about this."

She stared at the therapist, "Look, I only stopped the illegal stuff, you said nothing about stopping the other legal stuff."

"Hinata-"

She got up, "Session's over, gotta go."

Ignoring the protests, she walked out of the office.

Once out on the street, she reached in her pocket and pulled out two small white pills, popping them in her mouth she swallowed them dry, then popped two more in after.

-----------------------

_Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Just try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend_

-----------------------

_You should see my scars_

Groaning, he opened his eyes. The world blurry around him and his head pounded.

He sat up, his eyes squinting from the light that poured in the room.

Naruto tried to remember what happened, only small flashes came to him.

The smoky-ness of the club, the loud cheering and clapping of the crowd.

His head spun as he jumped from the bed, ignoring the dizziness and running into the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

His world spun once more as he passed out on the white tile of the bathroom.

-----------------------

_You should see my scars_

_

* * *

_Okay...I realize that sucks...badly...but...this song was really hard...and did I ever mention that Chapter 1 was the first non-romance story I ever wrote? 

For some odd reason, I like Hinata's parts...I might write a story based around her and therapy.../shrugs/ ya never know.

Well anyway...I hope you like this piece of crap anyway...please request...I'll write anything: Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero.

Next chapter: Missing You-Everything but the Girl


	4. Miss You

Alright...next chapter!

This one is for: Cookie Luving Demon Kitty-Cat

Disclaimer: No matter how convincing this story is...I do not own the series or the song

Also, this story is going to be kinda wierd, because it may switch from one pov to the other...

_**flashbacks...**_

_lyrics_

* * *

Miss You

* * *

He walked down the dirt path towards the training grounds, a gentle breeze blew his shoulder length blond hair around his face, causing him to stop and close his eyes.

Standing there, he allowed himself to be lulled by the wind, as it sang to him, calming him.

_I step off the train,_

_I'm walking down your street again, _

_and past your door, _

_but you don't live there anymore_

Opening his eyes, he continued his walk to the training grounds, passing by a large victorian style mansion. The sun slowly coming up, bringing shadows that swallowed up the mansion, making it lonlier than it already was.

_It's years since you've been there._

_Now you've disappeared somewhere_

_like outer space, _

_you've found some better place, _

Naruto stopped again and sighed, the breeze carrying it away as he stared at the mansion. Wishing that he could just go up to the door and knock...the lights would turn on one by one...and he'd still be there.

Chuckling softly and shaking his head, he continued his daily trip to the training grounds.

_and I miss you - _

_like the deserts miss the rain. _

_**The clouds were dark, and the low rumble of thunder followed. Naruto wasn't worried, rain hadn't been there for weeks, it was dry and humid.**_

_**He stared at the sky, his chest heaving.**_

_**"Tired already dobe?" A voice teased him from behind.**_

_**Glaring Naruto turned towards the voice, "You wish Sasuke-teme, I was just waiting for you to catch you're breath again." **_

_**Raising an eyebrow Sasuke stared at Naruto, "Oh really? Then why are you panting? eh dobe?"**_

_**"Stop calling me that bastard!" **_

_**Sasuke chuckled and walked towards Naruto, "You're the one who started it."**_

_**"You're the one who called me-"**_

_**Sasuke interrupted him as he pressed a quick kiss to the blond's lips, "Yeah yeah, whatever."**_

_**"Bastard."**_

_**Sasuke just sent him a small smile and ruffled Naruto's sunny hair, "Alright dobe, let's go."**_

_**"Where are we going?"**_

_**Grabbing his hand, Sasuke just shook his head and started pulling Naruto towards his house, "To get lunch, or dinner...whichever."**_

_**"Ramen?"**_

_**Rolling his onyx eyes, Sasuke pulled harder, "Maybe."**_

_**A smile broke out on Naruto's face as he started running, pulling Sasuke behind him, "Alright! Let's go teme, you're too slow!"**_

_Could you be dead? _

_You always were two steps ahead _

_of everyone. _

_We'd walk behind while you would run_

Standing in the center of the training grounds, he looked around, memories of all their spars and training whirled around him.

He remembered when Sasuke told him about how he would train day and night so he could get out of the academy and become a genin.

_**Sasuke and Naruto lie on the ground under the shade of a tree, Naruto's head resting on Sasuke's chest.**_

_**Feeling Sasuke's chest rise and fall rapidly, Naruto looked up at him, "What's got you so moody?"**_

_**Sighing again, Sasuke held up his bandaged arm, "I was just thinking about the days when we were in the academy, how things seemed so much easier than they are now."**_

_**Naruto sat up and looked down at Sasuke, "You've came all this way Sasuke, and the Chunin exams are in two weeks...don't tell me you want to go back now?"**_

_**"It's the same as it was when I was in the academy, train, eat, sleep, got to class, train, eat, sleep, go to class."**_

_**Placing his hand on Sasuke's bandaged arm, he cracked a smile, "Well, instead of the 'go to class part' it's train, eat, sleep, spend time with Naruto, train, eat, sleep, spend time with Naruto." **_

_**Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto back against his chest, "You know what the funny thing is?"**_

_**"That we're havin' this conversation?"**_

_**Sasuke let out a small laugh, "No, when we were in the academy, I never really expected to be right here right now. I mean, everyday I trained with the drive to kill Itachi, avenge my clan...I remember this one time when I was ten I passed out under this very tree."**_

_**Naruto looked up at him questionally, "You passed out?"**_

_**"Yeah, I trained till I dropped, I wanted to get out of there early, but now that I think back, I'm kinda glad that I didn't."**_

_**"Yeah, me too."**_

Smiling abit sadly, as he thinks that all of the training could have went to waste, that Sasuke may be dead, that he may never see him again.

Turning towards the entrance to the training grounds, he begins his trek home.

_I look up at your house_

_and I can almost hear you shout_

_down to me_

_where I always used to be, _

_**Naruto ran down the street, he could hear the thug's yells behind him.**_

_**"Hey! Dobe! Naruto! Over here!"**_

_**Naruto looked up, he was passing the Uchiha mansion, and there was Sasuke, his upper body hanging out of the second floor window.**_

_**"Naruto, come on!"**_

_**Looking back, he noticed that the small group of thugs couldn't see him, so he turned and ran towards the door, when he got to it he slammed his fist on the door.**_

_**The door opened and Sasuke pulled him in.**_

_**Panting, Naruto leaned up against him and closed his eyes. **_

_**"You okay?" Sasuke whispered as he embraced Naruto.**_

_**Looking up Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it's jsut a black eye. No big deal."**_

_**He rolled his eyes and pulled the blond into the kitchen, "Why were they chasing you?" he walked to the freezer to get ice.**_

_**"What's today?"**_

_**"You're birthday." Sasuke said as he pulled out some ice and wrapped it in a towel.**_

_**"The date Sasuke. The date."**_

_**He walked over to Naruto and carefully put the ice over his eye, "The tenth."**_

_**Naruto hissed, "And what happen thirteen years ago?"**_

_**"Kyuubi got sealed in-oh"**_

_**Smiling a bit, Naruto put his hand over Sasuke, "Bingo."**_

_**"It still doesn't give them the right to hurt you."**_

_**Naruto shrugged, "Well, it's happened for a long time so it doesn't bother me that much anymore." he lied, it bothered him alot.**_

_**Sasuke sighed and led Naruto out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room, "Next time this happens just come and tell me and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." **_

_**Allowing himself to be pulled into Sasuke's arms, he sighed quietly, "Alright, love you."**_

_**"Love you too."**_

_and I miss you -_

_like the deserts miss the rain_

As he walked home, his eyes were fixed on the sky, the grey, stormy clouds, so different from eariler that day, he sighed quietly, the distant rumble in the distance.

A light flashed behind him as he still walked slowly...

_**The lightning flashed as he stood under the tree that he and Sasuke had layed under months before. **_

_**Tsunande just healed Sasuke, but, Sasuke didn't even acknowledge him when he woke up, and Sakura seemed to be attached to Sasuke since he first opened his eyes.**_

_**He exhaled a shaky breath as he leaned back against the tree, staring up through the branches as the lightning flashed again. **_

_**Tears stung his eyes, When Tsunande healed Sasuke, did that also make him forget everything? Why didn't he push Sakura off of him? Did he not love Naruto anymore?**_

_**Questions rung through his head as thunder rumbled loudly.**_

_**Still no rain. **_

_**The thunder rumbled again, this time shaking the ground, sounding like it was right above him. **_

_**Not caring if it was storming, or if the lightning seemed to get closer, he kept his gaze up at the sky.**_

_**He closed his eyes, wishing that Sasuke were here, with him.**_

_**"Naruto?" **_

_**His eyes snapped open and he turned around slowly. Sasuke stood there, still in his hospital clothes**_

_**"You okay?"**_

_**Naruto let out a sob as he ran over to Sasuke and threw his arms around him.**_

_**"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke sounded concerned, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto to hold him up.**_

_**Naruto shook his head and squeezed Sasuke tighter.**_

_**"Come on Naruto, tell me."**_

_**Taking a shaky breath, he looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes, "I though you forgot me."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Sniffing Naruto layed his head on Sasuke's shoulder, "When you woke up, you didn't even notice me, and then Sakura hugged you...and...I thought you forgot about me."**_

_**Hearing Sasuke sigh Naruto try to will away the tears, "It's alright Naruto, don't worry about it, I just didn't know where I was for a moment, and when I didn't see you, I thought you were gone. When I finally became aware of my surroundings, I didn't see you in there. Then Tsunande told me that you were out here, and got Sakura to let me go. You should really thank her."**_

_**Finally lifting his head up, Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes, "I'm glad you're okay."**_

_**Smirking a little Sasuke leaned in for a slow kiss, "Yeah, me too."**_

_Back on the train,_

_I ask why did I come here._

_Can I confess _

_I've been hanging around your old address? _

Back in his small one room apartment, Naruto walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and headed for his bedroom.

Boxes sat in his room, boxes of stuff he still didn't unpack. Stuff he planned to never unpack, stuff that reminded him of Sasuke, and when he moved in with Sasuke.

_**"Are you sure about this Sasuke?"**_

_**Sasuke picked up a box that was labled 'bedroom stuff.' "I'm sure, why? You don't want to move in?"**_

_**Almost dropping the box that Naruto had, he quickly shook his head, "No, I do, but what if you get annoyed with me? Or I do something to make you mad?"**_

_**Sasuke took a deep breath, set the box down and walked over to Naruto taking the box out of his hands, "I'm not going to get tired of you, or mad, I might get a little annoyed, but I won't kick you out." he kissed Naruto, as if trying to get his point across, "Now, do you want to move in with me?"**_

_**Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke, "Yeah, lets do it."**_

_**Handing the box back to Naruto, he went and got the box he had before, "Alright, let's go."**_

_**Naruto nodded and followed his lover out to their house.**_

_And the years have proved_

_to offer nothing since you moved._

_You're long gone_

_but I can't move on,_

Staring out his apartment window, Naruto watches as Sai walkes away.

As much as Naruto wanted to go with Sai, he can't. He can't do that to Sai, he doesn't love Sai...not like he still loves Sasuke...

_and I miss you - _

_like the deserts miss the rain _

It had been three years and two months since Sasuke left.

It still hasn't rained, at all, the grounds are dry, so is Naruto's heart.

He wishes that this is all a dream, or nightmare, and he's hear Sasuke's voice coaxing him from sleep...

Naruto knows that he won't ever wake up from this nightmare. He hasn't for three years...

In the distance, thunder rumbled.

The lightning flashed in his apartment windows.

But it never rained.

_I step off the train,_

_I'm walking down your street again, _

_and past your door,_

_I guess you don't live there anymore. _

_**Naruto excitedly ran through the village gates, and towards the Uchiha mansion.**_

_**Even though Sasuke had left earlier than him, there was a small chance that he had come back...**_

_**As he ran down the familiar path, his smile dropped and he slowed down.**_

_**He wasn't there, the lights were off and the door's lcoked and boarded tight...**_

_It's years since you've been there. _

_Now you've disappeared somewhere_

_like outer space,_

_you've found some better place, _

_**He kept on walking past the mansion, to the training grounds. **_

_**As he looked under the tree, he expected to see Sasuke standing there, his arms open, waiting for Naruto to run into them, but he wasn't...**_

_**In the distance, thunder rumbled, and it never rained.**_

_and I miss you - _

_like the deserts miss the rain _

The storm was terrible.

The whole apartment shook as a loud boom of thunder tore through the sky.

The lightning flashed and cracked, illuminating the room.

Sitting up in his bed, Naruto looked out the window, a shadow caught his attention.

He gasped, the shadow...it...looked like...Sasuke!

Getting up and running outside, he didn't see the shadow, but he felt he should be out at the mansion.

The dry, scratchy wind blew around him, there was no rain, just thunder and lightning.

Ignoring that, he ran towards the mansion. As he came to it, he stopped, a figure stood at the gates.

"Sasuke?"

The figure stood still, but then his vision went dark as something covered his eyes.

Reaching up, he felt the smooth metal, and then the rough leaf symbol. It was Sasuke's headband

"Naruto..." a voice whispered in his ear.

"Sasuke?"

The cloth over his eyes slowly moved and his vision blurred a bit.

A warm hand on his shoulder turned him around.

Tears filled his vision and the lightning flashed and illumniated the figure.

Sasuke stood there, his hair longer, and he looked more built. All remniants of his childhood gone. His eyes were hard and cold.

"Sasu-"

He was cut off by Sasuke, who had kissed him, it was a rough and desperate kiss that left them both panting when they pulled away.

Leaning against Sasuke he buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, "I missed you..."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Are you going to stay?"

Still silent, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, and dissapeared. A second later, they were in Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, what-"

He silenced all of the blond's questions by a kiss and pulled him over to the bed.

Pulling Naruto in bed with him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him close.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Naruto whispered drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight..."

The next morning, Naruto awoke cold as he felt around on the bed, he shivered as a chill of air hit him.

The thunder rumbled silently in the distance.

Naruto felt around for some warmth, as his hand hit the bed beside him, his eyes opened wide, it was warm...

Looking around, his eyes took in the dark walls. He looked down at the bed, queen sized, white sheets, black conforter...

He was in Sasuke's room!

Looking around for any signs of Sasuke, he didn't see any...

A loud pitter patter echoed through the room, looking at the window, he noticed big drops of water on it.

It was raining...

Getting out of bed, he stretched and walked to the window, watching the rain fall with a smile on his face.

On the other side of the bed, a white piece of paper lie on the dark blue pillow.

Curiously, Naruto walked over to it and picked it up, inside was Sasuke's neat handwriting.

_and I miss you - _

_like the deserts miss the rain_

Folding the note up and putting it in his pocket, Naruto ran to the open window and jumped out of it.

As the rain soaked him, determination filled him, he would bring Sasuke back...

* * *

Alright...so, how was that?

Cookie Luving Demon Kitty-Cat, was that too slashy for you? Cause I know you said light slash, and I may have made it too heavy...

Please review, and if you have any requests, please do give them :)


	5. Endlessly

Alright! Even with so little reviews, I'm still gonna update...

Maybe I should learn to stay in the SasuNaru section...since I seem to write those best...

Anyway, next one goes to: Darke Shadow

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or the song...and probably not even the idea...

Pairing: GaaHina :)

Note: Never ever written Gaara before...well, in another story, but he wasn't canon, so...if he's ooc, I apologize. Also, Hinata...ummm, only written an AU her...so, I'm not that good with writing her in canon too...

* * *

Endlessly

* * *

_This part of me you'll never know_

_The only thing I'll never show_

He stared at his hands, the blood dripping from them, as the screams echoed in his head. His green eyes wide and breaths shallow.

A dark laugh echoed around him and his sand stirred, wrapping around his body like a giant cocoon.

He gasped, his fists clenching, nails digging into his skin as he tried to will the sand to go away.

Another dark laugh sounded around him, and more screams followed as he felt his body move on its own, making a path through the many other nins around him.

_'Stop.' _He thought, _'Please, stop.' _He felt the sand stirring again. Hoping that it would disappear, but, it just wrapped tighter around him, squeezing him.

He struggled to keep consciousness, so the demon, Shukaku, wouldn't get him, he couldn't get him...

One by one the nins around him seemed to dissappear, the sand surrounding him seemed to get tighter the more he struggled.

Finally, after a booming laugh, the sand loosened and fell around him. All of the rogue nins that once surrounded him, were now in bloody masses scattered about.

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly_

_Hopelessly, I'll give you everything_

_But I won't give you up _

_I won't let you down _

A scream broke him out of his trance, and his heart started to pound inside his chest.

Turning his head towards the forest, his body shook. The scream drowned out the others in his head. He knew that scream, and he had to get to it.

Letting his feet carry him through the woods, his body was on auto pilot, searching for something, anything to tell him where the scream came from.

"Gaara, up here!"

Stopping at a large tree in the center of the forest, he looked upwards, on a branch near the top, stood a sound ninja and Hinata.

"Help me! Please!"

The sound ninja chuckled and pushed her a little bit towards the edge of the branch.

_And I won't leave you falling_

_If the moment ever comes _

Gaara kept his gaze on Hinata as she was pushed even more to the edge of the branch.

Hinata screamed again and was pushed to the edge, Like slow motion, she fell, her arms flailing out to stop her from falling so fast.

The nin laughed as she fell, but was cut short when a kunai zipped through the air and connected with his heart.

Gaara took that as a cue and ran closer to the tree, jumping upwards in enough time to catch Hinata, just before she hit the ground.

She gave him a small smile before passing out in his arms.

------------

_It's plain to see it's trying to speak_

_Cherished dreams forever asleep_

Gaara silently stood outside one of the many examination rooms in the Hokage tower as Tsunande checked over Hinata's injuries.

Leaning against the wall, he wondered what he should say to her...

His musings were cut short as the door opened and Tsunande stepped out.

"She's going to be alright. She just exhausted her chakra, you can go see her, she's still asleep so don't be too loud."

He nodded and walked into the room as Tsunande shut the door.

Gaara sat in a chair that was placed beside the bed and watched her.

Her chest rose and fell in a steady breathing pattern, the coat she normally wore was hung over in the corner.Her black t-shirt was pushed up a bit to reveal her pale slim stomach. Her pale cheeks were dusted light pink and her eyes fluttered a bit under the eye lids.

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly _

_Hopelessly, I'll give you everything_

_But I won't give you up_

_I won't let you down _

He watched her as she mumbled somthing and moved a bit in her sleep.

Sighing, he reached over and grabbed her hand, looking down at it as he wrapped his around hers, "Look, Hyuu-" he stopped and looked back at her face again, "Hinata, I'm really not too good with these things, but-"

_And I won't leave you falling_

_If the moment ever comes _

"What I'm trying to say is...I...lo..." he trailed off again and took a deep breath, looking down at their intertwined hands, "What I'm trying to say is...I...I'll always be there to catch you." He shook his head and let go of her hand, "I mean..." he shook his head again, "Forget it, get better soon Hinata."

He got up and left the room.

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly_

_Hopelessly, I'll give you everything_

_But I won't give you up _

_I won't let you down _

Sitting on top of the Hokage monument hours later, he didn't know what came over him, or why he suddenly wanted to confess. He got up to leave, but something held him back.Gaara sighed and sat back down, his thoughts going back to Hinata.

He couldn't love her, she'd dissappear...everyone he loved dissappeared.

He looked up at the sky, the stars littered it, twinkling, the wind blew around him. The moon was bright and full, it was very peaceful.

He shook his head again, to clear all of the thoughts out of it and got to his feet. As he turned around he bumped into someone, his arms coming out to wrap around a lithe waist.

"Hi..." A shy voice whispered.

Looking at the person in his arms, he jumped in shock, pulling back, "What are you doing out here?"

"Hokage-sama said I could find you out here." She looked up at him, her cheeks tinted pink.

Rolling his eyes Gaara tured away from her and faced the village, "I think your Hokage should mind her own buisness."

"I heard what you said."

Turning around Gaara just stared at her, trying to play it off, "What are you talking about?"

"A..about you always being there to catch me..."

His eyes widened a bit, "You...heard that?"

She smiled shyly, "I was asleep, not unconscious Gaara-kun."

Gaara looked at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Her smile dropped, "You didn't mean it?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's okay Gaara-kun, I understand." She turned to walk away.

He grabbed her wrists, "Wait, don't go Hinata..."

She stopped and looked back at him, "Gaara-kun..."

He took a step closer, "What I meant to say is...I..." he stopped, struggling with the words, "I..."he just shook his head and turned away, letting go of Hinata's wrist, "I don't know..."

Hinata stared at his back, sighing quietly she reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Gaara-kun..." she pulled at his wrist, "Gaara-kun, look at me..." he ignored her, "Gaara-kun...if...if it makes it better, I'll always be there to catch you too..."

His shoulders stiffened as he turned around slowly, "What?"

She nodded and hugged him, "I mean it..." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and layed his head atop hers, "Thank you..."

_And I won't leave you falling_

_But the moment never comes _

* * *

Okay...

I really don't know what happened to this one shot...but I really do hope you like it, becuase its basically my first almost-canon hetero fic...

Please review!


	6. Someone to Die For

Okay, I would firstly like to thank all of my reviewers...wow...14 for 5 chapters..and most were for ch 5...

This is the next one, and then I will get started on everyone elses requests..

To: Darke Shadow (againXD)

Pairing(s):ShikaHina

Song: Someone to Die For: Chris Cornell

(This is how I'm gonna start doin it, so I can keep myself and other straight)

Disclaimer: I don't own either the series, song or idea...

Once again I must warn everyone, I am a slash writer...I don't normally writer Hetero, but I am willing to try...

* * *

Someone to Die For

* * *

_Before you landed, I had a will but didn't know what it could do_

_You were abandoned, and still you're handing out what you don't wanna lose_

_You make me drop things, like all the plans I had for a life without you _

Shikamaru stared at the nearly cloudless sky, the grass aroun him tickling his back, as thoughts scrambled in his mind.

_'Why her?' _Was the main thought in his mind as a small wisp of white slowly danced across the sky.

What had happened to his whole philosophy of 'women are troublesome' he had believed all this time.

Why did it change for just one women?

_Someone to die for_

_someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for _

_someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

_Someone like you _

That night, Shikamaru was still lying on the hill, watching the stars sparkle, a calm serene feeling in the air...

He hated it. It swallowed him up like a giant black hole, it caused him to think more...about her...

He sighed and closed his eyes, shutting down his thoughts as he tried to sleep.

----

A gentle hand on his shoulder slowly brought him to consciousness.

Opening his eyes, they focused on a figure bent over him, pale white eyes, pale skin, black hair that had a blue tent to it when the sun shined on it.

"Hinata?"

She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek and nodded.

Suddenly, she dissappeared and Shikamaru woke up. Looking around him, the sun was still set, and the wind blew calmly.

Shikamaru just shook his head, "Troublesome women." and closed his eyes again.

_I'm drunk when sober, the room is spinning - you are what I hold onto_

_You're taking over, I find that giving in is the best I can do_

A few days later, Shikamaru finds himself on the same hill as before, staring at the overcast sky.

Swirls of greys, blacks, whites, light pinks and pale blues dance along the vast stretch of sky above him.

Letting out a small sigh, he looks away from the sky because the color reminds him of her.

The grey reminds him of her eyes, how they seem to twinkle when she laughs or smiles, the black and blues of her hair, as it blows softly in the wind, and the various pinks remind him of the color that is sprinkled on her cheeks when he talks to her.

Looking back at the sky again, he allows a small smile to cross his lips...

_Someone to die for_

_someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for_

_someone to tear a hole in this endless night_

_Someone like you _

He feels a hand gently shaking his shoulder, awakening him from his slumber.

His brown eyes open slowly, the vision blurry, and a figure leaning over him, the sun illuminating it.

A cool, hand was laid on his cheek, his vision got blurrier and blurrier. The figure calling out to him in a quiet but strong voice.

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru...wake up..."

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to die for_

_Someone to die_

_Someone, someone, someone _

_Someone to die for _

_someone to fall into when the world goes dark_

_Someone to die for_

_someone to tear a hole in this endless night _

The hand on his shoulder shook him a bit harder, trying to urge him from his sleep-induced state.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru, wake up..." He knew that voice...

"Hinata?" He croaked out, his voice heavy with sleep. His eyes opened, and his vision cleared, allowing him to see Hinata above him, the sun shining around her, a worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"I-I was worried about you, when I tried to wake you up, you wouldn't, and-and..." she muttered looking away from him, her cheeks pink.

He sat up, "Hinata, look at me..." He lifted her chin and their eyes connected, "Don't worry about it, I was just asleep okay?"

She nodded shyly, blushing even harder.

Shikamaru sighed and laid back down, pulling Hinata with him, "You look tired, go to sleep okay?"

She nodded and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "Okay."

As he watched her sleep he realized that Hinata was different, she wasn't loud or annoying, she was quiet, kinda shy, and yet strong at the same time...

Maybe this once he could make an exception to his philosophy, all women are troublesome...except Hinata...

_Someone, someone like you _

* * *

Once again, I must apologze if they're are any mistakes, but my allergies are acting up really bad to a point where I can barely see...but, I must continue writing or else I will never finish all of the requests, but please do keep them coming, and even if you have already requested, request again...I have 100 to do people...so give meh ideas! 

And as always, please enjoy and review!


	7. Wait For You

Okay, here is the next chapter!!

I am going to apologize for any mistakes in here, since I still can barly see...

To: Drunksonic

Pairing(s): SasuIno

Song: Wait For You by Elliot Yamin

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, the song, or the idea...now where in the seven hells did you get the idea I did?

I realized that hetero is kinda fun to write...I don't know why, but I will stay a slash writer though.

Judging from the song, especially the first verse...its gonna be kinda drama-ish

Also note that the song switches between Sasuke's and Ino's pov...but not every verse will be that way though...you'll see how...

Final Note: Drunksonic, I know you said you want Sasuke to chase after Ino, but the way the song works is that Ino has to want Sasuke back so to speak...ah what the hell, you'll see...

* * *

Wait For You

* * *

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

The door slammed, an angry sound in Sasuke's ears, echoing inside his head.

Looking around the doorway of the kitchen, he watched the front door, hoping that she would come back

The door never opened.

Later that evening, Sasuke sat on the couch, his mind wandering. He wondered what he could do to get her back...not that he wanted her back...no..he's an Uchiha, he doesn't need her, he can have anyone he wanted...

...and he wanted Ino back...

With a resignated sigh, he layed down on the couch and closed his eyes.

----

A few days later he walked down the village streets, heading towards the Yamanaka's flowershop.

Walking into the shop he walked over to the counter where Ino stood with her back turned.

He cleared his throat causing the blond to turn around.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw who was behind the counter. Turning away so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes, she greeted him stiffly, "Good Morning Uchiha-San, can I help you with something?"

Sasuke growled in his throat and glared at her, "Cut the crap Ino, you know what I want."

"It's always about you isn't it? When ever **you** don't get something, **you **raise hell."

"It's not like that Ino..."

She turned towards him, "Oh yeah? Why couldn't we tell anybody about us then? It's not like we were both female or both male, I was you damn fiance for God's sake!"

Sasuke sighed, "Ino, look, we couldn't tell anybody about us because you know Sakura is...she would come after you, I don't want that to happen."

Ino glared at him, "If you loved me like you say you did, you would have let me take care of that."

"Ino...you know how it is..."

"No I don't Sasuke," she threw her hands up, "I **don't **know _how_ it is, can you please tell me _how _it is?" she brought hands down and sighed, "You know what, just get out."

"But-"

"OUT!"

"What ever."

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

Ino sighed quietly as Sasuke stormed out of the flowershop. She wished he wasn't so damn proud of himself, that they could date in the open, instead of it being secret.

_'No' _She shook her head, _'I won't care. If he loves me then he'll come back.'_

_'The nerve if her.' _Sasuke fumed, pushing his way through the crowded village streets, _'After __**I **__came up to her, and confessed, and then asked her to marry me, how can she just blow me off like that?!'_

He stopped, _'Well...It kinda is my fault...No, it's not, she just doesn't understand that I can't let word get around...I'll just wait for her to realize that she was wrong. Yeah, that's what I'll do...' _Sasuke smiled to himself, that's exactly what he would do. Ino would come running back to him in a few days.

_It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

Two weeks later, she still hadn't came back.

Sasuke sat in the parlor of his mansion, head in hands as he thought of ways to get Ino back to him.

He remembered just a week after the argument flower shop, while he was walking down the streets again what he had seen in the flowershop when he passed it.

_**As he walked past the Yamanaka's flower shop, he heard voices. Quietly sneaking to the window he peeked in, there stood Shikamaru and Ino.**_

_**Shikamaru said something and opened a little velvet box with a diamond ring, and Ino smiled brightly and threw her arms around Shikamaru.**_

_**Not able to take the sight in front of him, he turned and walked away, his fists clenching, and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. **_

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes, why did he say what he said when they were at the flowershop?

_**"Ino, look, we couldn't tell anybody about us because you know Sakura is...she would come after you, I don't want that to happen."**_

Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut?

_**"If you loved me like you say you did, you would have let me take care of that."**_

She was right, why didn't he want to tell everyone...

_**"Ino...you know how it is..."**_

He managed to make a fool of himself...

_**"No I don't Sasuke," **_

Of course she didn't know how it is, she didn't have to live with millions of girls throwing themselves at him...

_**"I don't know how it is, can you please tell me how it is?" **_

He couldn't tell her...

_**"You know what, just get out."**_

Even though they weren't dating...that hurt...

_**"But-"**_

And the genius managed to make a fool of himself again...

"_**OUT!"**_

And through the whole argument, when she yelled at him, it **really **hurt...

He sighed again as tears pricked his eyes...he shut them tightly, so they wouldn't fall, but a few still rolled down his cheeks...

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough_

The doorbell echoed through the house.

Sasuke got up and dragged himself to the door, and opened it, surprised when he saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Can I help you?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Normally I don't even bother with you, but, would you like to be my Best Man?"

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Listen Uchiha, I need a Best Man, and you're the only other choice I have...plus Ino's gonna be Temari's Maid of Honor, so that'll be a chance for you to get you're head out of you're ass and apologze to Ino."

Sasuke stared shocked at Shikamaru, "How did you know?"

"Ino tells me everything...and believe it or not, I actually listen."

"But, I saw you and Ino last week, you showed her the ring and she hugged you...and...and..."

"I showed it to her because I didn't know if it was the right one for Temari, now will you be the best man?"

Sasuke nodded, still shocked.

"That's all you had to say...oh and Uchiha, you better apologize to Ino, I'm tired of her moping around."

The wedding was finally there, everyone in the village gathered around on top of the Hokage Mountain to celebrate the occasion.

Sasuke looked around frantically, trying to spot Ino in the bustle of people that hurried around.

As the Wedding March echoed around them, signaling the arrival of the Bride and Maid of Honor. He hurried to his place in the line, beside Shikamaru and infront of everyone else.

Temari walked down the isle, clad in a beautiful white wedding dress that had black mesh sleeves. Her blond hair was out of the pig tails and layered, giving her a punk-ish yet beautiful look at the same time.

Sasuke nearly choked on the breath he took in when he saw Ino, she wore a long lavendar gown that had swirls of blue and pink mixed into it, bringing her eyes out. Her hair which was out of its usual ponytail had been cut slightly and put into a bun that sat tightly on the back of her head, two strands came down on each side of her face, and curled around themselves.

Their eyes met for a brief second, which caused them both to look away quickly.

Throughout the wedding, their eyes kept meeting, and looking away quickly,

----

After the wedding, Sasuke walked through the hallways of his mansion towards the main ballroom, where he had agreed to let the party take place.

As he opened the door, his eyes searched for Ino in the throngs of people.

Noticing her on the balcony, Sasuke quickly made his way over to the door and walked out in the cool night air.

As he shut the door behind him, Ino turned towards him, "What do you want Sasuke?"

He sighed and walked over to the edge, "Look Ino, I'm sorry okay? I was being an ass, and..."

"And?" She asked expectantly.

He looked up at her, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shook his head, "I can't do this..."

"What?" Ino asked her mouth opening slightly.

He said nothing, but walked over to the door, opened it and went inside.

She stared at his back as he walked inside.

Turning her back towards the door, she glared at the moon, he just had to be so damn proud.

Her dad was right, she could do better, she could...she didn't want him back...

...and that was a lie...

She sighed quietly, maybe he would get over this...maybe he would come back...just maybe...

----

Sasuke looked around he finally spotted to stage where the microphone and stero sat.

He walked up to it and grabbed the microphone, alerting everyone to be quiet.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

----

Ino looked at the stars in the sky, sparkling, free, careless...

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

She turned and looked in the still open balcony door, her eyes widened as she saw who stood on the stage.

"I know that this is Shikamaru's and Temari's wedding, and I shouldn't ruin it...but I need to get something off my chest." he grinned slightly, "No, I'm not secretly in love with Shikamaru or Temari..." his grin dropped, "I just wanted to say something on behalf of everyone in here, married or not, from a personal experience." He took a deep breath, "Love, it's not something to take for granted, I know that because I did, I expected her to love me even though I didn't show it that much, and hid it from everyone, including myself." He looked over towards Shikamaru and Temari who smiled at him, "I didn't want her to get hurt from loving me, but I realized that trying to hide it hurt her more than it would to just tell everyone." He looked over towards where Ino stood and held out his hand, "Look, Ino, I've already said it, I'm sorry, and I feel like a royal ass, you probably think I am one too, but I just wanted to let you know that I still love you, and always will. I know that you probably hate me, but just remember this, I'll wait for you." he stepped away from the microphone as the guests applauded.

He gave a small grin on Ino's direction as he walked off of the stage and towards the door.

----

A few days later Sasuke sat in a fluffy chair in the main den when the door bell rang.

Getting up, he padded over to the door and opened it, but no one was there, almost closing the door, something white caught his eye.

Looking down he noticed a white tulip lying on the porch and a white card with his name written elegantly across it.

Curiously, he picked it up and opened it, inside was a note, written in the same neat scrawl as his name:

_**Sasuke,**_

_**That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me, and you're the best thing that ever happened to me.**_

_**I'm not sure that I can trust you fully right now, but I want to let you know, I still love you too...hopefully, if you're willing to wait for me...I'll wait for you...**_

Sasuke smiled and closed the card and picked the flower taking it inside. Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow he would go to the flowershop and answer her question, because as long as she still loved him, he woul wait as long as it took...

_I'll Be Waiting._

* * *

Gah! That was a dumb ending...but oh well, that's my opinion...

Do you like it Darksonic?

Please Review!


	8. Wicked Game

Okay, this is the next one, that's been whirlin around in my head for a while...

Requested: Lord Kyuubi

Pairing: NaruSaku-Naruto is a 'badass' biker who is in a accident and it paralyzed, Sakura is the nurse who has to take care of him...

Song: Wicked Game-HIM

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' If I did, I'd be one happy fucker...

* * *

Wicked Game

* * *

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you  
_

The fire twirled around him, the hot puffs scorching his skin, he groaned as his eyes started to close, a voice brought him back to the line between conscious and unconsicous.

Pale pink hair fluttered around her, green eyes sparkling as she helped the EMT's get him onto a stretcher, away from the heat, the fire, the smoke...

The green eyes looked at him with concern before he fell into unciousness

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
_

A week passed, Naruto sat in the hospital, angrily regarding anyone who bothered him.

The room to his door opened and the pink haired nurse who had helped him stepped through. It was the first time he had seen her since he had passed out two days ago.

"Hi! My names Sakura, I'm going to be incharge of helping you get back on you're feet Mr..." she looked down at the clipboard, "Uzumaki."

He just sat back against the bed, hissing as his burnt back met with the pillows.

Sakura gasped a bit and hurried over to the bed, lifting Naruto slightly off of the pillows, "Alright Mr. Uzumaki, we're gonna lift you up and turn you over to you're side or stomach, which one?"

He growled, "I can do it myself," his voice was slightly dry and cracked.

She shrugged and backed away as she watched him struggle.

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
_

Naruto struggled more, finally giving up he looked at Sakura, "Alright fine, on my stomach."

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

She grinned and walked over to him, "As you wish Mr. Uzumaki.

----

_No, I wanna fall in love_

Three weeks in the hospital with Sakura, got him thinking about the rule he lived by, "No women, just him and the open road."

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)  
_

He couldn't break that rule, it was important, he'd had his heart broken too many times in the past.

He couldn't...no...wouldn't let it happen again, he would never fall in love with anyone...

_No, I wanna fall in love  
_

On the other hand...Sakura had shown him more care than his motocycle or the road had...and she was very beautiful...

The soft pink hair, beautiful sparkly emerald eyes that begged you to look into them...the perfect body hid under that tight white nurses uniform...

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

...No...he wouldn't god dammit, he wouldn't! Ever! Never again!

He closed his eyes driving away the image of Sakura, when the door suddenly opened...

_..with you_

Naruto sighed an opened his eyes, only to jump slightly when Sakura stood beside his bed.

"Are you okay Mr. Uzumaki?"

Switiching back to his hardassed attitude, he nodded gruffly.

She smiled and thrust out a small clear cup that had two white pills, one brown colored, and a clear gel capsule, "Time for you're medicine!"

Grumbling he jerked the cup out of her hand, causing her to frown.

Thrusting it back into her hands he then ignored her.

"Fine then, I see how you want to be, I'm normally nice to my paitents, but you're just being a complete and total bastard."

She turned and strutted out proudly, slamming the door slightly behind her.

Wincing, Naruto closed his eyes again, bringing his hand up, he smacked his white bandage covered forehead, "I'm an idiot." he muttered just as the medicine kicked in and he fell asleep.

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

----

Three and a half weeks later, the burns on naruto's back were deemed healed enough to go ahead and start getting him ready for skin grafts.

Not really wanting them, he fought with the nurses and doctors, Sakura, who hadn't been in since he had ignored her wasn't anywhere to be found.

_What a wicked game to play_

It wasn't really his fault, it was actually hers, he had wished she'd just leave him alone...but she kept on coming back

_To make me feel this way_

Making him feel like he was in love! He wasn't in love dammit! He was a hardassbiker, that didn't care for women...

...but her...

_What a wicked thing to do  
_

As he felt a needle breach his skin, and the tranquilizer enter his veins, he though he saw a glimpse of pink hair come through the door...

_To let me dream of you  
_

His dreams were high drugged and love induced dreams involving him in the same hospitial bed...

_What a wicked thing to say  
_

_**He sat on his bed, staring out the window, when the door opened and Sakura stepped in. She looked slightly different...**_

_**"Hello!" she said happily.**_

_**He waved a bit, then sighed, "Look Sakura, I'm really sorry about ignoring you, and you're right, I have been a bastard...the thing is, I've been having some wierd feelings lately, and the truth is, I think I'm falling in love with you..."**_

_You never felt this way  
_

_**She looked appalled, then shrieked, "You bastard...I'm married. Why would I fall for some low-life biker scum like you?"**_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_**Naruto stared at her, "What...but I thought..."**_

_**She laughed, "Idiot, that's how I treat all my paitents so they get out of this place and out of my hair faster..." she said as she walked closer with a needle... **_

_To make me dream of you_

----

_**A day and a half later Naruto woke up, his mind fuzzy...**_

_**"You're awake already?" I thought that shot was suppose to make you sleep for a long time..."**_

_No, I wanna fall in love  
_

_**"Why are you doing this to me? Why didn't you tell me that you were married? I wouldn't have confessed then."**_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

_**Sakura laughed, "I want to see you squirm."**_

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_**Naruto stared at the wall as she walked out of the room, even after she was a bitch to him, he still loves her...really badly...**_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
_

_**She walked in the room the next day, another needle in her hands, "Alright Naruto, time for you to go to sleep..." she jabbed the needle in his arm, his vision darkening, the last thing he saw was a a cruel smirk cross her face.**_

_..with you_

-----

_World was on fire, no one could save me but you  
_

He felt fire again, everywhere...

The suffocating smoke had come back...

He whimpered slightly, as the fire blazed higher on his back, the feelings of needles poking him..

Groaning loudly, he was shushed, and a cool hand ran across his lower back confortingly...

Naruto slowly peeked his eyes open, his eyes met with emerald, worried eyes...

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
_

"Sakura?" He muttered, his voice was heavy and thick with sleep.

Relief flooded her eyes as she grabbed his hand, "Oh good you're awake."

"Why do you care?"

She cocked her head curiously.

"You're married and hate me."

Gently rubbing his hand she stared at him, "Are you alright Naruto, I don't hate you, and I'm not married."

_No, and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

He stared at her, his heart beating faster...she cared about him...he smiled, then it dropped to his usual stoic face.

"You're not?" he asked skeptically.

She shook her head then smiled down shyly, "I'm waiting for the right person."

Naruto blushed slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Well," she got up and dusted her uniform off, "I have other paitents to attend to. I'll see you later."

He rolled his eyes as she walked out the door.

_No, I wanna fall in love_

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, _**'I'm waiting for the right person.'**_

He stared at the ceiling as her words ran through his head. A small smile filtered across his face, before quickly dissappearing.

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
_

He shook his head rapidly, no, he wouldn't, he would not fall in love with her...at all...nope...

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_**'She's perfect for you,' **_somewhere in his mind hissed, _**'She's everything you ever wanted.'**_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
_

He growled quietly, _**'Shut up.' **_he muttered to himself, _**'It'll only end up like last time.'**_

He shook his head again, _**'Leave me alone.' **_

_**'Admit it.' **_

_(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

He groaned, he didn't wanna love her, it just happened...

_No, I...  
_He wouldn't fall in love.

With that last thought, he fell asleep, hoping to sleep it off.

----

A week and a half later, he was well enough to be transfered out of ICU and to a different room. As the doctors rolled him out of the room, he caught a glimpse of the pink haired woman throw her arms around another, taller, older, doctor.

His heart broke as she placed a kiss on his lips and turned towards where the doctors were pushing him down the hall, her smile dropped as she saw the hard, cold, look on his face.

_**'This is what happens when I fall in love with someone.' **_he thought angrily.

-----

Two months later, he sat in the waiting room of the same hospital, waiting on the physical therepist to come and take him to his class.

A flash of pink caught his eye as Sakura walked up to him, a smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, how have you been these past months?"

He just rolled his eyes and turned the wheelchair towards the door, screw physical therepy.

"Fuck off." Was all he said as he pushed himself out of the hospital's revloving doors, ignoring Sakura's apologies.

He'd forget her, and move on, after all, who needed love when you had the open road ahead of you? After all, the doctors only told him it was temporary paralysis...it wouldn't last his whole life...

_Nobody loves no one  
_

...right?

* * *

Okay, so how was that? I know, it shoulda been a happy ending...but it turned out like that...and I can do a sequel if you want...please don't kill me Lord Kyuubi!!! 

Please do review though...


	9. You're Not Alone

Wow, another start already...

Requester: Deathrosekitty

Song: Since I didn't get a reply, I'm going to use You're Not Alone-Saosin (Awesome song, you should check it out.)

Pairing: ItachixIno (Yes! Another wierd pairing!!)

Hope you like this!

As I have stated a thousand times...I don't anything!!!!

* * *

You're Not Alone

* * *

_It's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching for any sign  
Of the ones he used to love..  
_

The dampness of the early morning air around him made his long black hair stick to the back of his neck as he walked through the cemetary, the long elegant willow trees sweeping around him in the wind.

The emptyness swirled around him, making him nauseous as he looked through the assorted tombstones. His dark eyes coming to rest on a larger one that had a fan-like symbol etched into the stone, above the names.

_**Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto**_

Those names, those two names were enough to bring hate to him...yet...make him sad and mourn also...

_He says he's got nothing left to live for  
(He says he's got nothing left...)  
And this time I think you'll know.._

Staring at the stone, his dark eyes watered slightly as he bowed his head...

A loud crack echoed through the cemetary as another figure, dressed in black, with black eyes, the same fan-like symbol proudly worn on his clothes, he was shorter...not as tall as the figure at the grave, but their looks were similar.

The taller on bowed his head to the grave once more before jumping to a tree just as the shorter one made his way to stand infront of the grave.

He said nothing at first, but then let out a quiet sigh, "Mother, Father..." he broke off, his voice cracking, "...I promise you..." he broke off again as a sob echoed through the cemetary, jumping through the trees, making the figure hiding, wince slightly, "...I'll kill him, I'll kill Itachi...I promise..." as he said that, he wiped his tears with the back of his sleeves and bowed his head to the grave before turning and walking away.

As the shorter on left, the taller one, Itachi, jumped from the trees and watched his brother walk from the cemetary slowly, as if hoping that their parents would come walking out behind him, and everything would be alright again...

He let a small chuckle and shook his head, turning away, walking slowly into the shadows...

_You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell_

He remembers, before the massacre, how their mother would tell them that they would always be a family, and that hardships would pass...

...when in reality, only one makes it out alive...

_She's just like him  
Spoiled rotten  
Confused by the lies she's been fed  
And she's searching for no one..  
(But herself)  
Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy  
That she is here  
And this time I think you'll know..._

Yamanaka Ino really hated how the thick air in the forest stuck to her, and how she seemed to be followed.

Watching the overcast sky above her seemed to be the perfect thing to keep her mind off of anything, everything...yet nothing at all...

All her life, she's lived in fear of stepping out of line from her father's wishes...wanting her to become a sucessful kuniochi...wantng her to marry in a successful family line...

She regarded the sky silently...trailing through the long forest...towards the cemetary. A bouquet of white dasies tulips in her hands...

Reaching the large steel rusting black gate, she pushed it open, the hinges creaking as she did...

Walking up the coblestone pathway towards the graves, her eyes caught site of a figure in a black cloak with red clouds...watching her with red eyes.

She held her head up high as she walked past him, ignoring his piercing stare...and stopped in front of a grave a few meters away.

She looks down at the grave nestled in the grass, the etched name covered up by the green moss that grew up it...

Gently setting down on her knees Ino carefully brushed the moss away, uncovering a name.

**Yamanaka Ami**

Beside the grave, sat another, smaller one, the moss hasn't covered it yet.

**Yamanaka Hiro**

She sorted the flowers, making sure their was an equal ammount of dasies and tulips before laying them horzontally across the patch of earth that contained the body, before standing up and bowing slightly.

"Goodbye Mother, Brother, may you're life be happy away from this place."

She brushed her hands off on her skirt before turning and walking back towards the gate, ignoring the look that was trained on her back.

_You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell_

She quietly walked home, her thoughts on what tiresome task her father would want her to complete...and how long she'd have to work in the shop...

Watching the sky as she walked down the deserted streets, shivering as the wind blew and ruffled the trees, making them sing to some unknown song.

As she reached her house she sighed and opened the door...

...wishing she could just run away from it all...

She spent the rest of the day working in the flower shop, getting angrier and angrier as naive fools came in to buy flowers for their loved ones.

Perhaps she was lonely...

..or she just felt jealous she had never recieved any flowers...

What ever the reason she sighed and leaned against the counter as she heard the bell above the door ring signaling another customer's arrival.

_(There is more to know)_

Looking up she smiled...it dropped slightly as she saw the same person that had watched her the whole time she was in the cemetary.

"Can I help you sir?"

He nodded, "I need a dozen blood red tulips and half a dozen blood red roses."

Ino nodded as she hurried with his order. As she finished it up, she turned and set the flowers on the counter.

The man looked at her for a moment before pulling one of the roses out of the bundle and placing handing it to Ino.

Ino stared at it...her eyes widened slightly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"How much?"

She snapped out of her revire and looked into his red eyes. She smiled slightly at him, "It's on the house."

His face stayed stoic and he just nodded, grabbed his order and walked out the door.

Ino watched him leave, knowing that it would be the last time that she saw him.

_We're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..  
(So tell me)  
_

A week later, Ino stood in the flower shop once again waiting for a customer, it was a slow night. Just as she was getting ready to close up, the door opened and Ino almost dropped the broom she held.

_  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
You can make it out  
(Make it out)  
You will live to tell  
(Live to tell)  
You're not alone  
There is more to this, I know  
(And I know)  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell..  
_

The man from the week before entered and walked towards the counter, silenty waiting for her to come over and tend to his order.

Ino hurried behind the counter, "Can I help you?"

He nodded and ordered the same thing as last week. Instead of giving Ino a rose like last week, he just put some money on the table and left. Ino stared at his retreating back, a bit sourly...

...Sadly...

..Hoping that he may come back...

She shook her head and went back to cleaning, ready to go home.

Two hours and seventeen minutes later Ino tiredly walked to her house, wanting to sleep, to just forget about today completely.

As she neared her house she noticed something sitting on her front door step. Looking closer, she noticed that it was the half dozen blood red roses and a note.

_**Yamanaka-san,**_

_**I know we do not know each other very well, but if you would, could you please meet me in the cemetary...**_

There was no name, but she automatically knew who it was. Picking the flowers up, she made her way to the cemetary and noticed the red eyed man standing near a grave. As she walked back up the coblestone path, he turned towards her.

"I'm glad you could make it."

She jumped at his voice, it seemed different, almost pained slightly...

"Well, I have nothing better to do."

He nodded before turning towards the grave behind him, "This is my mother and father's grave Yamanaka-san."

"Please call me Ino."

"Itachi."

Ino looked at him for a moment before turning to the grave.

"You're Sasuke-kuns brother." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that seemed dead, even to her own ears.

Itachi said nothing, but placed the flowers on his mother's grave, and took the flowers Ino held, carrying them to the graves of Ino's brother and mother.

Kneeling he divided the flowers and placed them over the white flowers that Ino had placed there a week earlier.

He slowly got up and turned towards Ino, "Ino-san, are you happy?"

Ino stared at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with you're life?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Are you?"

She sighed and looked downwards, "I'm fairly happy."

Itachi looked upwards at the sky, "Come with me then."

"What?"

"Come, with me, back to the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki? Aren't they evil?"

Itachi looked at Ino, "Depends what you consider evil."

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

"Are you sure?"

Ino nodded again.

Itachi turned away and walked into the shadows, Ino following behind him.

_  
You are not alone.  
_

As she followed Itachi to the Akatsuki hideout, she felt free...really free.

No more overbearing Father...

...Working at the flower shop...

She could finally be herself, all thanks to Itachi.

_You're not, you're not alone._

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna say this sucks, but I wanna know you're opinion, and I'm sorry for it being so late...school just started back, and my carpal tunnel did too...

Please review! It makes me happy!


End file.
